parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's fourth movie spoof of Mollystasia. Cast (The Main Cast) *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Anastasia *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dimitri *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Vladmir *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Pooka *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Rasputin *Stepney the Bluebell Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Bartok *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Sophie *Belle the Firefighter Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dowager Empress Marie *Chris's Parents (from Sonic X) as Anastasia's Parents *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Phlegmenkoff Cast (The Other Cast) *Cream (from Sonic) as Young Anastasia *Tails (from Sonic) as Young Dimitri *Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Anastasia's Siblings *Amos Slade (from The Fox and the Hound) as Revolutionary Soldier Leader *The Weasels (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Revolutionary Soldiers *Professor Porter (from Tarzan) as Newspaper Crier *Various Muppets as Russian Peasants *Hyenas (from The Lion King) as Rasputin's Minions *The Kanker Sisters as Rasputin's Minions as Colorful Butterflies *Various Characters as Parisian Civilians *Papa Louie as Palace Servant *PC MacIntosh (from Wallace and Gromit) as Ticket Agent *Granny Smith (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Old Woman *Ted (from Postman Pat) as Traveling Man *Sultan (from Aladdin) as Elderly Servant *Madam Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) as Actress *Wicked Witch of The West (from The Wizard of Oz) as Anastasia Imposter *Sheegwa Miao (from Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Bartok's Girlfriend Soundtrack *Prologue (plays in the Prologue) *A Rumor in St. Petersburg *Journey to the Past *Once Upon a December *In the Dark of the Night *Learn to Do It *Learn to Do It (Waltz Reprise) *Paris Holds the Key (To Your Heart) *At the Beginning *Journey to the Past *Once Upon a December *Speaking of Sophie *The Nightmare *Kidnap and Reunion *Reminiscing with Grandma *Finale *Viaje Tiempo Atrás (Journey to the Past) Gallery (The Main Cast) Molly the Yellow Engine.png|Molly as Anastasia Edward the Blue Engine.jpg|Edward as Dimitri Dexter's Dad in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Dexter's Dad as Vladmir Scrappy Doo.jpg|Scrappy Doo as Pooka Diesel 10.jpg|Diesel 10 as Rasputin Stepney the Bluebell Engine.jpg|Stepney as Bartok Dexter's Mom in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Dexter's Mom as Sophie Belle.png|Belle as Dowager Empress Marie tumblr_mmpmcrrG6J1r7i6tqo2_1280.jpg|Chris's Parents as Anastasia's Parents Granny.png|Granny as Phlegmenkoff Gallery (The Other Cast) Cream-and-Amy-sonic-the-hedgehog-23496572-640-480.jpg|Cream as Young Anastasia Tails (Sonic X).png|Tails as Young Dimitri Spike and the Three Little Ponies.png|Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo as Anastasia's Siblings Amos Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as Revolutionary Soldier Leader Ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps.com-3607.jpg|The Weasels as Revolutionary Soldiers Professor Porter.jpg|Professor Porter as Newspaper Crier Non disney characters as muppets by themrramonlle-d82ekq6.jpg|Various Muppets as Russian Peasants Hyenas.jpg|Hyenas as Rasputin's Minions DefeatedKankersCardboard.jpeg|The Kanker Sisters as Rasputin's Minions as Colorful Butterflies The characters of Good Luck Charlie.png|Various Characters as Parisian Civilians image_400x400.jpg|Papa Louie as Palace Servant PC MacIntosh.jpg|PC MacIntosh as Ticket Agent Granny Smith ID S2E06.png|Granny Smith as Old Woman ted-glen-postman-pat-61.4.jpg|Ted as Traveling Man Sultan Aladdin.jpg|Sultan as Elderly Servant Madam Mim.jpg|Madam Mim as Actress The_Wicked_Witch_of_the_West.jpg|Wicked Witch of The West as Anastasia Imposter sheegwa-miao-sagwa-the-chinese-siamese-cat-23.8.jpg|Sheegwa Miao as Bartok's Girlfriend (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall02.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthswng2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 3.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Voice Cast (English) *Molly the Holden Engine - Microsoft Mary *Edward the Blue Engine - Microsoft Sam *Dexter's Dad - Radar Overseer Guy *Scrappy Doo - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Stepney the Bluebell Engine - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Dexter's Mom - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Belle the Firefighter Engine - Radar Overseer Beulah *Chris's Parents (from Sonic X) - Radar Overseer Hank and Radar Overseer Beulah *Granny (from Looney Tunes) - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Molly the Holden Engine - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Edward the Blue Engine - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Dexter's Dad - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Scrappy Doo - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine - Javier TextAloud *Stepney the Bluebell Engine - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Dexter's Mom - Paulina TextAloud *Belle the Firefighter Engine - Isabel Loquendo V1 *Chris's Parents - Jorge Loquendo V1 and Carmen Loquendo V1 *Granny - Francisca Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Scenes *Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1 (English) *Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2 (English) *Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3 (English) *Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4 (Francais) *Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5 (English) *Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6 (English) *Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7 (English) *Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8 (Spanish) *Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9 (Spanish) *Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10 (English) What Happens If You Add Some More Lightsaber Sound Effects? *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit03.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *LSwall04.wav (mixed with LSWall01.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *lasrhit5.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberbodyhit02.wav (mixed with ltsaberbodyhit01.wav and LSwall01.wav) *lasrhit6.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav, lasrhit2.wav, lasrhit3.wav, and lasrhit4.wav) *lasrhit7.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit1.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit13.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall06.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *lasrhit9.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav in slow motion) *SaberOn01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-1.000)) *SaberOn02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-3.000)) *SaberOff01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-1.000)) *SaberOff02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-3.000)) *sabroff2.wav (mixed with sabrout1.wav at reverse) *sabrout2.wav (mixed with sabroff1.wav at reverse) *fx7.wav (mixed with fx5.wav in reverse) *SaberOff.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse) *ltsaberon02.wav (mixed with ltsaberoff01.wav at reverse) *LSwall07.wav (mixed with LSwall02.wav and Part 3 of 2 clash CK.wav) Trivia *The train, that carries Molly, Edward, Dexter's Dad, and Scrappy Doo, is a model train set version of Donald Duck's Out of Scale version train, which contains a model version of Casey Jones's engine No. 2, an American 4-4-0, with a coal tender, a coach, five boxcars, a tanker, three other boxcars, a flatcar, a mail car, and a caboose. *No. 2 is an old 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, which has a 4-4-0 wheel arrangement. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads during the 1800s, and from the 1830s until 1928, were given the name "American" in 1872, because of all the work they did on every railroad in the United States. These types of engines have eight wheels (four leading wheels, four driving wheels, and no trailing wheels). *Molly will be pulling four freight cars throughout the entire movie. *Edward will have his Railway Series fowler tender coupled to him and will be pulling three branchline coaches like a green coach, a dark red coach, and a light red coach throughout the entire movie. *Diesel 10 will be the main villain with a claw throughout the entire movie. *Stepney will be pulling three red coaches throughout the entire movie. *Belle will be pulling a blue milk wagon, three conflats, a flatcar, and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Since Molly is the only female engine of the Romanov family to survive the assassination, she is seen as a carefree and playful child named Cream the Bunny, because she's a princess. Her grandmother, Belle gave her a music box that plays the lullaby, "Once Upon a December," and a necklace to wind up the music box, the necklace is scripted with the words, "Together in Paris." Then, Diesel 10 shows up uninvited and promises to kill the Romanova family, thus starting the Russian Revolution. Cream and Belle find themselves trapped while trying to flee the palace, but while the kitchen boy, Edward, as a young fox named Tails, openes a secret door that helps them to escape. Cream leaves her music box, and when she tries to get it, Tails insist that she leaves while she still can, all while Stepney reports from the window. The troops then burst through the door and knock out poor Tails, only to leave the music box safe. Meanwhile, Cream and her Belle are rushing to get to the train station to escape the revolting chaos by running across the frozen river under the bridge, only to have Cream apprehended by Diesel 10, who surprises them by leaping off the bridge, only managing to grab ahold of the girl's foot. In the moment Diesel 10 can finish the two, the ice of the river cracks, Cream wretches her ankle loose of the evil grip of Diesel 10's hand, before the evil master sinks and drowns to the bottom. At the train station, as a whistle goes off from a train engine, and as a train pulls out of the station, Cream and her Belle almost make it. Cream tries to grab onto Belle's hand, but bumps into a wall, and lies down, knocked out, cold, when she falls asleep. After that, Belle wonders if she will see poor Cream again. *Then, 10 years later, Cream (now 18) is seen leaving the orphanage that she stayed at after the Russian Revolution. She is now called Molly. She then sits in front of a crossways to "wait for a sign or a hint." Out of nowhere, a dog shows up and convinces Molly to go to St. Petersburg (NOTE: Molly later names the dog Scrappy Doo). After arriving in St. Petersburg, Molly visits the abandoned Catherine Palace (in which Scrappy went in first) before she now meets two con artists, Edward the Blue Engine and Dexter's Dad. At first sight, the con duo knows for sure that Molly has a strong resemblance to the real Molly; the two plan to bring her to Paris where Belle is, have them meet, and as the two of them will receive the grand reward for "finding" the lost princess, they could probably that Princess Molly really is Mollystasia. Meanwhile, Stepney, Diesel 10's albino bat minion, notices that his master's reliquary (which has been inactive for years) suddenly wakes up after seeing that Mollystasia is alive. It then drags Stepney to the Limbo, a dimension in which Diesel 10 has been in ever since he died. After being informed that Molly is in fact alive, Diesel 10 summons his hyena minions to finish what was started 10 years ago. *Meanwhile, the following morning, a train, which is carrying Molly, Edward, Dexter's Dad, and Scrappy, and with an engine blowing its whistle, chugs through the beautiful snow covered Russian countryside, leaving the city of St. Petersburg, as the mighty locomotive starts plowing up huge furrows and steams toward its intended destination. As night falls, Diesel 10's hyena minions nevigate their way toward the train and the four unsuspecting travellers. As they rocket beneath the train cars and catch up with the engine, they all leave a wake of flames on the tracks behind them. At the front of the train, the hyenas crawl all over the engine and enter it by going through its smokestack, and all of a sudden as if it might fall apart, the train engine now overheats, runs out of control, and catches fire. As the four travellers now move along to the coach at the front of the train, Diesel 10's minions, having overheated the runaway locomotive, then seperate the rest of the train and the engine from the other train cars. As Dexter's Dad peers at the engine at the front of the window, Edward and Molly now move forward and see that the engine is now blowing hot smoke and burning fire. Edward goes out of the coach, hops onto the tender, and enters the cabin, only to find no-one driving the engine, so he comes back from the burning locomotive in a hurry, and decides to uncouple the overheated locomotive from the coach and boxcars, and successfully uses a dynimate, which has a fuse lit, and quickly explodes, seperating the burning engine away from the coach and boxcars, and sending the runaway engine down toward the bridge. As the train draws closer toward the bridge, the four heroes jump off the train cars and land in a snow drift, and not a moment too soon, the overheated train engine and the ruined coach and boxcars all reach the end of the track on the broken bridge and plunge off it, hit the gorge, and ignite into a giant ball of fire and steam. *Our heroes then take a boat across the North Sea to continue their trip. That night, Molly slept-walks on the boat and is dreaming about playing with her family. Scrappy wakes Edward up and shows him that Molly is not in her bed. Diesel 10's hyenas then enter her dream and turn it into a hellish nightmare, but just as they are ready to kill Molly, Edward wakes her up and saves in her, just in the moment in which she is about to jump off the boat. *The trio finally reach Paris to go and see Belle, and just as Molly decides to prove she was the Grand Duchess by answering questions by Belle's first cousin, Dexter's Mom, she vaguely mentions a boy saved her at the palace 10 years ago, unitl Edward realizes that Molly is the Grand Duchess, for he was that same boy. Dexter's Mom is convinced and arranged a meeting with Belle after a Russian ballet. *Edward meets with the Belle, and tries to explain that he really found Molly, only to know that Belle refuses to give him the reward because he was a conman who was only in it for the money. She then calls security to escort him out and Anya heard it all. Dimitri tries to explain, but can't when Molly refuses to listen, slaps her own husband, and storms off in anger from being tricked and used. *Molly is then seen in her dressing room packing her things when she hears a knock on the door. Thinking it's Edward trying to apologize, she shouts in anger, telling the figure to keep away. As Belle enters the room, Molly apologizes for the outburst. Belle then shows Molly the music box (which Edward had kept all these years) and when they start singing the lullaby, "Once Upon a December," Molly finally realizes who she really is as the two embrace in love. *Meanwhile, Diesel 10, having left the Limbo, is now planning to kill Molly "tonight." And so, Molly and Scrappy wander through the garden and onto Pont Alexander III where Diesel 10 tries to kill her. Then Edward comes to save her, but is injured and knocked out. *Molly survives, and filled with hatred, attacks Diesel 10 as they both wrestle body to body. Molly tries to kill Diesel 10, only to get pushed out of the way, before Scrappy throws the reliquary to Molly, who crushes Diesel 10's reliquary "for Edward, for her family, and for him." The minions then destroy Diesel 10's body, and when he turns to dust, his remains blown away by the cold wind. Edward and Molly then make up and are portrayed in the last scene as finally becoming a couple, presumably getting married and living happily ever after. *Edward will grab a pistol gun and will construct and have a new lightsaber, which will be green, and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Diesel 10 will have four lightsabers, such as a blue ones, a black one, and a yellow one, because all of them will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 5.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Molly will grab a pistol gun and will construct and have a new lightsaber, which will be orange, and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabramrb1.wav, sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Molly's dream shows her wearing Misty Waterflower's green bikini with yellow stripes and a pink swimcap and wanting to join her family in the summer when they're swimming. *Molly will be wearing her nightdress with sleeping hat when she is asleep on the boat. *Edward's dream shows him wearing Giovanni's purple speedo trunks with sunflowers and a blue swimcap and wanting to join his family in the summer when they're swimming. *Edward will be wearing his night shirt with sleeping hat when he is asleep on the boat. *Dexter's Dad will be wearing his pyjamas when he is asleep on the boat. *Dexter's Dad will be wearing his clothes when he and Edward find Scrappy and Molly. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Anastasia Movie Spoof Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs